One Chance
by Xxanimelover2Xx
Summary: Amu is starting to have feelings for Ikuto but will he like her back? If they have a good relationship will it turn out to be a horrible shock to Amu or be a wonderful,cheerful day as Amu Tsukiyomi?  Sorry D: Im horrible on summaries and this is my first
1. Chapter 1

**DICLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! **

**Chapter 1:**

**Tadase's POV:**

"Ne,Amu, do you want to go to the park after school?" I asked Amu as she was getting her books out of her locker. "Sure,can Ikuto come too?" Amu asked nicely. "...Ok..." I said sadly. _Why does she have to invite Ikuto? Out of all the people in her whole life? WHY? _

**Amu's POV:**

"Hey,Ikuto" I said cheerfully. "Yo, my little strawberry" Ikuto smirked playfully at me. I blushed a bright shade of red. "Sh- Shut up you perverted cat" as I crossed my arms and turned around. "And just when I was about to ask you to the park". "No problem," Ikuto said casually. I'm_ sooo happy that he said he would go. It would be a date if Tadase wasn't there but its okay since we're friends._ _RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG "_Oh no,we are going to be late for class! Let's hurry and get to English class!" I said as I pulled Ikuto to English class. _I can't wait till we go to the park! It will be sooo much fun!_

_At the Park:_

**Ikuto's POV:**

"Wow! I wanna ride on the swings!" Amu exclaimed excitedly. "Go ahead,my little dumpling" I said playfully at her. "S-Shut up you sicko!" she said running toward the swings. "Want me to push you,cupcake?"' "No...Thank you!" Amu said sarcastically. "Im hungry" Amu said holding her tummy. "Let's go eat lunch at Chara Cafe." Tadase said happily.

TO BE CONTINUED! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara in any way!

**Chapter 2:**

_At Chara Cafe: _

_Reader's POV:_

"Excuse me,waitress!" Amu said hungrily. "May I help you,Mam?" "Yes,I would like a cup of tea and a strawberry cake please..." Amu said quickly. "I would just a cup of tea" Tadase said calmly. "And I would like some taiyaki"Ikuto said to Rima."Ok..and my name is Rima and I will be your waitress this afternoon and the other waiter is Kukai if you need any help please ask either one of us." Rima said nicely as she took the menus away.

Amu's POV:

"Yummy!" I exclaimed. "Amu! Look you got cake on your face again!" Tadase said ask he wiped the frosting off of my face. "Not surprising..." Ikuto said. "Shutup! No one's perfect you know...not even you.." I yelled. "There all done!" Tadase said as he was sipping his tea. "Wow! You sure look like a king sipping te-oops I said king and by the way you missed a spot."Ikuto said wiping away the leftover frosting as I was blushing._OMG! I cant believe that he is actually wiping my face! Tadase would do this but...IKUTO?_ **Tadase character changes with Kiseki. **"Ahahahaha! Bow down before me!" King Tadase said loudly. "Well,let's change him back and get out of here okay?" Ikuto said sarcastically. "Ok!" I said happily. "Bow down before me as your new ruler,you slaves!" King Tadase exclaimed. **Ikuto Puts A bucket on his majesty's head. **"Hey! What are you doing to your great and powerful king?" King Tadase said muffled in the bucket. **Turns back into shy Tadase. **"What happened? Oh no! Did I turn into Kiseki again?" Tadase said. "Yeah..Well..I have to go home there is school tomorrow Bye,guys!" I said cheerfully. "Bye,Amu" Tadase yelled,waving at me. "Im going to come home with you,my princess." Ikuto said with a smirk. "Sure you are!" I said as I walking home. "So you want me to go home with you _**that **_much?" "Its called sarcasim you should try it some time!" I said as my face turned a bright shade of red. _Why am I feeling like this? My heart keeps thumping really really fast and I'm sweating a lot whenever I'm around Ikuto __alone__. Am I ...starting to..?_

_TO BE CONTINUED! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:I do not own Shugo Chara!

**Chapter 3:**

**Amu's POV:**

I lie in bed..wide awake. I can't sleep..I keep thinking i-i-if...I'm starting to...l-l-l-l-like

Ikuto. I start to blush like a ripened tomato. _What if I do like Ikuto? Will he like me back if I told him? THAT'S IT NO MORE WHAT IF's! I AM GOING TO CONFESS TO HIM SOONER OR LATER!_

_RRIIINNNGGG!_

Nikaidou-sensei:_ Okay,class. Today we are..._blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.

_Okay today is your chance,Amu! You better confess or..your a LOSER! _

_RRIIINNNGGG!_

_(LUNCH)_

"Hey,guys. Can I sit here?" I asked Tadase and Ikuto. "Sure!" Tadase said "Sit by me,_Amu."_Ikuto teased. "Ok,Ikuto." I said trying to mimic his voice. **Tadase finished his lunch and left the table. **"Ikuto,I gotta tell you something! LIKE RIGHT NOW!" I said right away as Tadase left. "Wait,strawberry?" Ikuto teased. "I think I l-l-l-li-lik-like y-y-you!" I muttered as I turned red as a ripe tomato. Ikuto looked shocked and just sat there for a moment. "WOW! Do you? Do you really?" "I...think so but I dont know. I..whenever Im around you..my heart thumps and thumps really fast and I get nervous so I'm thinking that I like you." I said nervously. "I knew you didn't feel the same way *_**starts to run off**_* *Grabs Amu's arm and pulls her into a hug* Of course I feel the same way,you idiot." Ikuto said nicely. Amu looked so shocked. They look into eachothers eyes, Ikuto slowly leans forward , and Amu closes her eyes, they kiss! (AND ANGELS FLY AROUND THEIR HEADS AND start tO SING! XD)

**Sorry,guys I sped the story really fast but I had trouble writing this story because Ikuto is hard to write out his pov and sayings and I didn't have many ideas hope my other stories aren't like this hope they are better and hope you are reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!

**Chapter 4:**

**Reader's POV:**

Amu and Ikuto started a relationship and it's been going really good and Ikuto has been waiting for a couple of years for the right time to propose to Amu. Ikuto wants to (BTW: Their anniversary is on February 25th.I made it up btw!) surprise Amu so she obviously has no clue.

~~ **10 years have past since the beginning of their relationship.~~**

~~ **It was their anniversary~~**

Amu is now 22 years old and Ikuto is now is planning on proposing on their anniversary day which,is three days. He went to the store and bought her the ring that he thought would suit Amu the most and the ring she would like. From his experience with Amu these past years,he knows her likes,dislikes,feelings,,it was easy to find her a ring.(Even though,I think that the thought of being proposed to is more important than the look..it doesnt matter.)

**~~February 22****nd**** is today~~ **

Ikuto has a special day planned with Amu on the 24th.Amu totally forgot about their anniversary since she was so busy with her job,a vet. She has to leave early and come home late but the pay is really good. "Our anniversary will be the best since the past ones she had to work. I especially asked a day off for her just for this day."

**TO BE CONTINUED! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANY WAY!**

_My Story is not very good since it is my first one and I cant get the role of Ikuto very ..yeah_

**Chapter 5:**

**Reader's POV:**

Anniversary Day! :D

~knock knock~

**Amu opened the door**

" 'Morning,sunshine" Ikuto said with a grin on his face.

"*Yawn* Morning...*opens eyes*...AHH! Oh its you. Why are you doing here?" Amu said shocked. "Today is our anniversary..duh!"Ikuto replied. "I have work and.." "Dont worry you have the whole day off today and I planned it all!" Ikuto said feeling accomplished that he did all that work for this special day.(LOL) "Um..Ok where are we going first?" Amu asked confused. "You'll see..did you eat?" "No..but Im just going to make-" Amu said getting cut off by Ikuto. "Good! Just sit in bed and relax and I will make you your breakfast." Ikuto said grinning. "W-What have you done with the REAL Ikuto?" "Hahaha! Silly,just sit and relax."

Finished breakfast and Ikuto took Amu to the Movies to watch her favorite chick , they got ice cream and took a walk in the park. "Are you hungry,princess?" "Kinda..princess?" Amu replied confused. "Today you are the princess because it is our special day!" Ikuto set up a nice,romantic picnic at the park. "Now,you can choose what you would like to do..." Ikuto said calmly. "I would to go...SHOPPING!"

After they went shopping it was time for their reservation to Shugo Chara Restaurant.(Sorry not good at names you could change the restaurant name if you want) Ikuto gets on one knee. "Did you drop something?" Amu asked confused. "Happy Anniversary,Princess Amu!" Ikuto said happily. "Happy Anniversary,Ikuto~" "I Love You,Amu. My life is not worth living if you are not in basically complete me.I have never ever thought of my life to be like this the first time I met you."Though things have changed and I know my feeling for you are true...Will You Marry Me?" Ikuto said courageously. "YES!" Amu said with tears of joy flowing out of her eyes. Amu jumped into Ikuto's arms and was spun around. They hug each other and were very excite for their wedding.

_Im sorry Im not good at proposal stuff Im not a dude so I dont know what to say during proposals and I made it sound all cheesy but please bear I will try to make the future stories and chapters better! I PROMISE! :D_

**TO BE CONTINUED! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DONOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANY WAY!**

**Chapter 6:**

**NOTE:**Ikuto and Amu's ACTUAL Wedding is on April 1st. Just hope Ikuto wont have actual April Fool's Day on their Wedding!

**Reader's POV:**

"Wow! I can't believe that our wedding will be in two days,Ikuto."Amu exclaimed in excitement. "Yep,it is on April 1st. I was wondering after our wedding where would you like to go for our honeymoon?"Ikuto asked. "Um...Uhh...I dont know why dont you choose?"

Though she doesnt know Ikuto asked because he doesnt know and wanted their honeymoon to be her choice and to be doesnt even know where to go! "Oh..I know how about we go to Paris...?"Amu suggested. "Sure.I have an idea now on what we could do there." Ikuto said as he smirked.

**TO BE CONTINUED! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:I DONOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANY WAY! **

**Disclaimer:I donot own any marriage sayings in this chapter/story!Sorry if I skipped some parts in marriage it was very long and I didnt want to add all that and you can skip some parts if you want to. :)**

**Chapter 6:**

Reader's POV:

"Ok...whats that?" Amu asked curiously. "Its a secret...hehe haha" Ikuto said as he laughed.

**~ATTENTION:WEDDING DAY!~**

**Priest:**Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful.

Priest: Ikuto Tsukiyomi will you have Amu Hinamori to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, for saking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?

"I do." Ikuto said.

Priest: Amu Hinamori will you have Ikuto Tsukiyomi to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live? 

"I do." Amu said blushing. 

"I,Ikuto,take thee Amu to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"I,Amu, take thee Ikuto to be my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

**They give each other rings**

Priest:WITH this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favour look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen. 

"Whoo! Your guys are finally married." Yaya exclaimed. "Where's Utau?" Amu wondered. "She had a concert so she couldnt make it but she was happy for you guys my sister also congratulates you." Kairi said.

~TIME TO CATCH THE BOUQUET OF FLOWERS~

~Amu throws really high~

(GASP! SHOCKING!)

"Lucky! Rima you caught it!" Yaya yelled. Noone knew but Rima was dating Kairi and Yaya confessed to Kukai!(Im kidding you dont have to read that part!)

**TO BE CONTINUED! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do not own Shugo Chara in any way!

**Chapter 8:**

**Reader's POV:**

**~Rima blushed rapidly~**

"HaHa!" Everyone laughed.

**~ Ikuto & Amu's honeymoon~**

"Wow,I can't believe we are actually in Paris right now!" Amu exclaimed.

"What would you like to do,my little princess." Ikuto said as he smirked.

"Um..I want to go sight-seeing,shopping,and dinner on the Eiffel Tower." Amu said as her face turned red. "Okay."

**~Dinner on the Eiffel Tower~**

"Wow,I cant believe you ACTUALLY got a reservation for us on the Eiffel Tower!" Amu said smiling.

"Yeah..I just knew a guy..I would do anything for you,my little strawberry." Ikuto said.

Amu blushed. "The view up here is so amazing!" Amu said as she examined the whole city. "The view is beautiful isnt it?" Ikuto asked.

~The Next Night Back At Home~

"What are you doing in my bed?" Amu asked Ikuto who looked so comfortable.

"I thought since we're married I could sleep because your new house is very big and this bed is very comfy."

"Well...I'll just sleep in the other room then."

**~Ikuto grabs Amu's hand~**

"My head hurts,_Amu_."Ikuto said taking Amu's hand and putting it on his forehead.

"I think you have a fever let me get you a wet towel and some medicine for you." Amu said heading out the door.

"Here. Just take some medicine and rest for a while." Amu said giving Ikuto the medicine.

"Rest for a while and Im going to take a bath."

~Amu stands on the balcony and drinks milk~

"You still do that?"

"Yes,it's very refreshing." Amu said changing his towel.

"Ok well you should be fine so you sleep here tonight while I sleep in the guest room." Amu said as Ikuto grabbed her wrist pulling her into bed.

"What are you doin-" Amu said as Ikuto cut her off rolling over causing himself to put his arm over Amu. Amu looked at him and realized he fell asleep. Amu couldnt get out of his headlock so she fell asleep too.

**Ikuto's POV:**

"_I can't believe that it worked. I got Amu to stay_!" I thought as a smirk spread across my face. I soon fell asleep and it was the next day.

**TO BE CONTINUED! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I donot own Shugo Chara in any way! Enjoy! :)

Author's POV:

~_One and a Half Year Later~_

One Day Amu and Ikuto had -it-. Then a couple months later Amu went to the hospital and they had a...(suspenseful music!)...twins! Amu and Ikuto named the girl,Addie and Josie. Ever since then they have become a wonderful family. Sure,they have fights sometimes but in the end they are still a happy married couple.

THE END! :D

Addie-

7 years old

Blue hair

Golden eyes

Sweet

Kind

Caring

Considerate

Helpful to everyone :)

Josie-

6 years old

Pink hair

Blue eyes

Kind

Teases people

Doesn't like being touched/bothered

Gets Crappy in the morning


End file.
